Masochist
by The Movie Remaker
Summary: Bella left Edward to become a writer in New York. But over the years Edward has been looking for her, and grew very dark, and possessive, when it came to Bella. And now that he's got her, he won't ever let her go, again. OOC, NC-17, Dark Themes, Darkward. RATED M. FOR LEMONS! ON HAITUS!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bella left Edward to become a writer in New York. But over the years Edward has been looking for her, and grew very dark, and possessive, when it came to Bella. And now that he's got her, he won't ever let her go, **_**again.**_

**Masochist**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

He held me close, tightening his grip only when he felt me rub soothing circles on his back every now and then. He was heaving, shuddering, crying hard into my neck. He would smell my hair and put his hands through my brown locks.

"Bella..."He croaked, sometimes he would say my name with a dreamy sigh, other time he would saay it frustratingly like he was trying to figure out a hard puzzle piece. But this time he sounded desperate, scared, and hopeless...

"Yes Edward" I answered him softly massaginf his backbones. "W-Why, do you...incist on loving me if...I only cause you...pain" He sniffled gripping me hard around my hips.

"I already told you Edward, because **I love you**"...

~Masochist~

**Please review. Hoped you Enjoyed**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	2. You Found Me

**Summary: Bella left Edward to become a writer in New York. But over the years Edward has been looking for her, and grew very dark, and possessive, when it came to Bella. And now that he's got her, he won't ever let her go, **_**again.**_

**Masochist**

**Chapter 2: You Found Me**

_You Found Me_

_You found Me_

_Lost and Insecure_

_You Found Me_

_You Found Me_

_**You Found Me by The Fray**_

I was at home, a usual night nothing new, in my apartment in New York, I was just finsih editing my story that I have to present tomorrow at my publishing meeting. My boss said that some world wide 'famous' publisher was coming tomorrow to see my new book I've been working on. Like I really care, my books get sold anyways, one way or another.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 21 years-old and I'm a writer working for New York's Publishing, it took me 3 years to get where I am, but my perssisstance never faltered and I'm happy for that. I was finishing my errors on my work. After I was done I rook my shower, changed into some grey sweats, abd a blue tank top, then went to sleep.

~Masochist~

I was in my office when I got a cal from my assisstant Jessica, telling me to go to the conference room start my meeting. I gathered my things. I straightened out my pencil skirt, brushing off any unwanted lent on my blue blouse, fixing my ponytail, and taking my loafers and putting on my black pumps.

I took a deep breath before I entered the conference room. I stepped in slowly walking and took my seat on the left side of Tanya.

"Bella, so glad you could join us." Tanya said, she had strawberry blonde hair, with penetrating blue eyes. She hates me for whatever reason I don't know. I have brown locks, brown eyes, and I have curves busty but not to much and some men say I have a nice round butt. But compared to Tanya I felt ordinary. Angela my manager sat on her right, Angela is my bestfriend she brown hair, brown eyes(just like me), and small curves but she is beautiful in my eyes. "Nice being here, where is this 'Famous Publisher'?" I said puting air quotes around the words famous and publisher.

"He'll be here" Tanya siad giving me the _'Shut the hell up'_ look. As if on cue the doors openes reavealing- _Shit No! Not __**him!**_

"Edward!" Tanya cheerfully greeted **him**, I indwardly rolled my eye. "Tanya. Angela." He gave each of them a nod, still not noticing I'm in the room. I cleared my throat to get his attention, while putting on my blank face as I spoke. "Edward." I said holding my hand out for a shake. He looked at me shocked, then quickly put his blank look on too. But his piercing emerald green eyes spoke so much more emotion. Possessiveness. Love. Hope. Anger. But mostly possessiveness and love. "Bella" He greeted shaking my hand. He took his seat next to me on the left of me.

The whole time I felt Edward's gaze on me and when I would glance at him he would just still stare at me. Then I felt a hand on my lower-thigh, I looked up to see Edward staring back at me, while Tanya and Angela discussed the book. He kept moving his hand higher till he reached my _woman hood_. I held my breath to see what he would do next. But instead he left his hand there, buringing up my upper-thigh.

When Tanya called the meeting to and end. I dashed out of there to sacred to look back. I dashed back into my office and sat on my mini couch. breathing in and out roughly trying to calm my nerves. When my door opened and the person grabbed my face and kissed my lips roughly. I quickly pushed this person away to look up into Edward's intense eyes staring back into mine.

"I found you Bella! I found you, I found you, I found you" He kept chanting. I gave a defeated sigh.

"You Found Me, Edward"

~Masochist~

**Please review. Hoped you Enjoyed**

**xxPreonnaxx**


	3. Memories

**Summary: Bella left Edward to become a writer in New York. But over the years Edward has been looking for her, and grew very dark, and possessive, when it came to Bella. And now that he's got her, he won't ever let her go, again.**

**Masochist**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_**Memories By Within Temptation**_

_Preovisously on Masochist:_

_"I found you Bella! I found you, I found you, I found you!" He kept chanting. I gave a defeated sigh._

_"You Found Me, Edward"_

~Masochist~

While Edward kept chanting that he found me I zoned off into space...

_**Flashback**_

_I was late! On me and Edward's anniversary night! Shit! I knew I shouldn't went out shopping with Alice, she has a major fetish with clothes I swear! I quickly got in my car and drove off to my apartment as quick as I could hoping I could change into something more decent before our date. I'm 17, and emancipated, yep thats right I live on my own. I was getting sick and tired of staying with Charlie and his dip-shit of rules, about me and my boyfriend Edward saying I had to be back in at 9.00 pm! So thats where I drew the line and left. Ever since I moved me and Edward have had a sexual and awesome relationship. Edward is 24 but he acts like a 30 year-old. He's also a publisher who works for world wide publishing companies, and I'm trying to get a job at New York's Publishing, which reminds me I have to send in my application first thing tomorrow._

_But thats not all thats changed since I moved out of Charlie's, I don't know I just have a feeling that Edward, is well getting a little possessive, and I mean yeah the usual, no going out late, stay safe, but when I can't even to talk to a boy without him breaking their nose! But anyways... I drove through traffic, What the hell traffic in Forks! Are you Serious! I finally made to my apartment complex. I saw Edward's volvo in the parking lot, gret he's fucking here! I dashed up the steps to my apartment and looked throught the window. Thats wierd? The lights are all out, usually Edward would make himself right at home...hmph?_

_I unlocked the door and closed it slowly behind me, I was deep in the darkness now. I called out Edwards name but got no response, Okay? "Dammit I need some fucking light" I mumbled to myself. As soon as I turned the light switch on I wished I turned it off. There Edward was in my kitchen looking dead at me with anger on his face __**(the kitchen faces the door)**__. "H-Hey Edward, what are d-doing over there?" I asked dumbly, well clearly Bella he's drinking water and waiting for you to get home like a stalker he is._

_I think I said that out loud because he slammed the glass on the counter and came straight over, funny he's still in his suit from work normally he'd take that off. "Yes __**Isabella**__, you did say that outloud." He seethed at me. I sighed knowing I had to explain myself, "Look Edward, me and Alice got caught with shopping today sorry." I said looking down taking in the submissive pose. He grabbed my chin roughly, "Thats it Isbella I forbid you to go see anymore, till I feel like letting you." He stated looking me dead in the eye. I was furious, no one tells me to stay away from my friends. I took my chin out of his grip and glared at him "Edward I'm tired of you telling me what to do!" I yelled in his face, and stormed over to the dining and sat down to calm myself down._

_Edward stalked over to me, He was standing infront of me and lokking down at me. I just stared back at him. He loosened his tie and took it off. He just stood there contemplating rolling the tie around his left hand looking at me. But I did not see this coming, he grabbed me by my hair and I yelped out in pain. He threw on the table face down and bend me over. He grabbed both of my wrists and tied them together._

_"Edward what the hell are you doing!" I said struggling to get out of the tight knot he tired around my wrists._

_"Tired of me telling what to do Bella...huh?" He said flipping me over looking face-to-face now. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled._

_"Yes! Yes Edward!" I yelled bakc at him. I felt a pain from my right cheek, and my head snap in the other direction. Did h-he just slap me! I looked at him horrified, but what I saw scared me, Edward's eyes were like a coal black color and it frightened me. "Ed-Edward-" He cut me off by laughing humourlessly, "Bella, you really shouldn't push my buttons, except for the ones on my pants, you know I'm actually turned on by you tied up like this. At that I looked down to see that he was infact turned on by the huge bulge in his crotch area. "Ed-Ed stop you d-don't wanna do this please." I pleaded. Tears were forming in my eyes._

_"You should of thought about thay before you came home late on our anniversary night!" He tore off my clothes and underwear. "Edward PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!" i was full-on sobbing now, but he only unzipped his pants and without warning shoved his dick in me. I screamed out of pain and pleasure._

_"Ohhh fuck yes" He thrusted in hard inside of me._

_"Please... please" I kept saying but he kept thrusting roughly inside of me, he would pull out all the way out and slam back in me with and inhumane pace._

_"Ah...Ah...Ah Fuck Isabella yes your so fucking tight!" He grunted. _

_"Mine" He slapped my ass while slamming into and I clenched around him at every slap. "Mine" __**slap **__"Mine" __**slap **__"MINE" I came hard and thrusted 3 more times and spilled his seed inside of me and collasped on my back._

_**End**_

That was the same night I left. I gotta get out of here before I break down. I ran out of my room and went to Jessica's desk, "Jessica tell Tanya and Angela I'm leaving I don't feel to well." I quickly said in one breath. "Are you ok do you need a doctor?" She asked fully concerned. "No I-I just need to leave..." I walked out the front doors and made to the parking.

"BELLA!" I heard someone call I turned around to see Edward running after at my car. I quickly unlocked my car and drove home. I as soon as I opend the door I slid down it sobbing.

There's one person I can call for help...

**It's 3:21 a.m. where I live at and I'm fuckking tired and sexually frustrated!."**

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for not warning you for major Lemon alert.**

**Just to get this straight Bella actually likes thatside of Edward but she tries hard not to because she thinks its wrong, or malevolence so she tries to run away from Edward, and also yes Edward has a spilt personality but I won't say more for that's further into the story.**

**Who is Bella gonna call? Find out in the next chapter.**

**xxPreonnaxx**


End file.
